


Insomnia

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mogłabyś napisać prompt gdzie Louis budzi się w środku nocy w zimnym łóżku, bez Harry'ego, który powinien tam być. I na początku stara się zasnąć sam, ale jest tak przyzwyczajony do dotyku Harry'ego, że postanawia go poszukać ii znajduje go w kuchni robiącego sobie herbatę. Harry nie mógł zasnąć itp. więc Louis zostaje razem z nim bo nie mógłby zasnąć bez Harry'ego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

            Louis obudził się w momencie, kiedy przewracając się na bok nie napotkał ciepłego ciała ukochanego, a jedynie zimną i wymiętą pościel. Skrzywił się lekko i uchylił jedno oko. Harry’ego nie było.  
           To nie było tak, że Louis się wystraszył, tylko dlatego, że Harry’ego nie było w łóżku. Cóż, może tylko odrobinkę. Ale tak naprawdę nie chodziło o strach; jego ciało wypełniła dziwna pustka i tęsknota, jakby ktoś po prostu wyrwał jakiś element z jego życia, pozostawiając ziejącą, czarną dziurę.  
           Z cichym westchnięciem, które opuściło jego usta, przewrócił się, wtulając twarz w chłodną poduszkę Harry’ego, na której wciaż unosił się  jego zapach. Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać i pociągnął nosem, leniwie wyciągając ręce spod ciepłej kołdry i przytulił poduszkę do swojej piersi, czując się odrobinę spokojniej.  
           Przymknął oczy, mając nadzieję na szybki powrót do krainy snów, jednak w dalszym ciągu czegoś mu brakowało. Przewracał się z boku na bok, trzymając blisko siebie poduszkę Harry’ego, a znajomy zapach wypełniał mu nozdrza, jednak to nie było wystarczające.  
           Dlatego też powoli usiadł na łóżku i opuścił nogi na podłogę, po omacku odnajdując ciepłe, puchate kapcie, które wsunął na stopy i wyszedł z pogrążonej w ciemności sypialni na korytarz. Przytłumione kuchenne światło rzucało cień na jasne płytki i Louis ruszył tam powolnym, zaspanym krokiem, szurając nogami po podłodze. Zatrzymał się w progu, ziewając i pozbywając się z oczu resztek snu. Jego niebieskie tęczówki szybko omiotły pomieszczenie i zatrzymały się na nagich, szerokich plecach Harry’ego, który pochylał się nad blatem kuchennym w samych tylko bokserkach.  
           Louis uśmiechnął się lekko i podszedł do niego, obejmując go ramionami, splatając dłonie na jego brzuchu i całując miękko odsłoniętą łopatkę; jego oczy zalśniły, gdy w tym miejscu natychmiast pojawiła się gęsia skórka.  
 - Dlaczego nie śpisz? – wymruczał w jego skórę, ściskając go nieco mocniej, kiedy Harry sięgnął po drugi kubek, by napełnić go wrzątkiem.  
 - Nie mogłem zasnąć, skarbie – odpowiedział Harry, obracając się i wyciskając czuły pocałunek na czole chłopaka.  
           Postawił dwa parujące kubki – jeden w kropki, drugi w paski – wypełnione malinową herbatą - na stole i pociągnął Louisa na swoje kolana, kiedy sam usiadł na krześle. Louis schował twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, wdychając przyjemny zapach i chichocząc cicho za każdym razem, kiedy, wydychając ciepłe powietrze, wywoływał dreszcze u swojego chłopaka. Harry obejmował go mocno, przyciskając do siebie i kołysząc się lekko, co jakiś czas składając pocałunki na jego głowie.  
 - Przepraszam, jeśli cię obudziłem – mruknął.  
           Louis westchnął i pokręcił głową.  
 - Nie obudziłeś mnie – odpowiedział zachrypniętym głosem. – Po prostu nie było cię przy mnie i nie potrafiłem już zasnąć – dodał, nieco zawstydzony.  
           Harry zachichotał, przytulając go mocniej do siebie i całując krótko jego czoło.  
 - Brakowało mi ciebie – wymamrotał obronnym głosem Louis.  
           Harry uśmiechnął się jedynie w odpowiedzi. Siedzieli tak przez jakiś czas w milczeniu, tuląc się do siebie i skradając pocałunki, kompletnie nie przejmując się tym, że herbata w tym czasie zdążyła wystygnąć.  
           A potem Harry wstał, trzymając w swojej dłoni dłoń Louisa.  
 - Chodźmy do łóżka, kochanie – powiedział.  
           I rzeczywiście poszli do sypialni, układając się na dużym łóżku, przytuleni do siebie, powoli zasypiając.


End file.
